


RWBY: Shrinking Ice Violet

by Gamewizard2008



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Female Friendship, Friendship, Shrinking, TINY - Freeform, girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7303681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamewizard2008/pseuds/Gamewizard2008
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a sudden call from her father, Weiss Schnee is tasked with hiding a jar of illegal Shrink Dust, which can shrink the size of any matter it touches. When some of the Dust falls on Weiss, she is reduced to tiny size and forced to rely on her friends to protect her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forbidden Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a sudden call from her father, Weiss Schnee is tasked with hiding a jar of illegal Shrink Dust, which can shrink the size of any matter it touches. When some of the Dust falls on Weiss, she is reduced to tiny size and forced to rely on her friends to protect her.

**Ladies and germs, welcome to my first _RWBY_ story. Just like _Fairy Tail_ , I choose to make a shrink story, with Weiss Schnee as the protagonist. :P I know my _Fairy Tail_ fans are waiting for _Little Sister Lucy_ , but I currently have more motivation to write this. I’m sort of new to _RWBY_ , only read Depthcharge’s story as far as other fanfics, so this story is pretty much my practice in writing the _RWBY_ characters. Also, like my _Fairy Tail_ story _Wendy’s Mistake_ , I’ll post this on deviantART and Archive at first, but if it’s popular enough or written well, I’ll post it to FanFiction.**

**For those that don’t know, I like to write shrinking scenarios in my fanfics because, depending on who it’s done to, it can lead to good character development and friendship bonding, and the situations can be funny, adorable, but often scary and exciting. The title of this story is actually shared with ChampionOfTzeentch’s picture series on deviantART, which also involves Weiss shrinking, and it kind of borrows his concepts, but this story isn’t based off of his.**

**Oh and as far as canon, don’t expect it to be completely spot on. This chapter alone has a few things that diverge from canon, however I try to keep the characters in character. This takes place during Volume 2, before the finale. So anyway, welcome to my first _RWBY_ story, enjoy.**

****

**_

Chapter 1: Forbidden Dust

_**

****

**Beacon Academy**

It was high noon over Beacon. A cloudless sunny day, scorching the earth at 90 degrees. The grounds were clear of anyone except for these two Huntresses in training. Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee were on opposite sides of the courtyard. Even from this distance, Ruby’s shiny silver eyes met the cold stare of Weiss’ icy blue eyes. Their weapons were clutched firmly in hand, and a gentle breeze blew the ponytail of Weiss’ snow-white hair.

“We knew it would come to this, Weiss.” Ruby spoke sternly. “You destroyed the others, but I’m no pushover.”

“Hmph.” Weiss swung her rapier at the air. “I’m not afraid of you, Child.”

The silence resumed for five more seconds. Then without warning, Ruby whipped her scythe into a sniper rifle and blasted her opponent. Weiss spawned a shield using her aura, withstanding Ruby’s blasts, and skated across the courtyard using a platform created from her Semblance. When she was close, Ruby reverted Crescent Rose back into a scythe and clashed with Weiss’ Myrtenaster. Their strength was almost equal, and passion burned in both of their eyes.

“Eh! Eh! Eh!” Ruby grunted with each tricky combo she performed on her scroll. She and Weiss sat on a bench in the school courtyard, their virtual selves locked in combat.

“Ouch! That one’s gotta hurt.” Yang flinched, looking over Ruby’s shoulder when Weiss’ avatar used a jab attack and ended with a slice. Yang looked elsewhere and called, “Blake, are you sure you don’t wanna see this?!”

“I’m fine, thanks.” Blake was reading a book under the shadow of a tree.

“Blake, don’t be upset because Weiss beat you in ten seconds.” Ruby said, still focused on the game. “I think it was nice of her to buy this virtual training app for us. Our scrolls record our abilities and make them accessible in the game, how cool is that?!”

“Ruby, pressing a few buttons on your scroll doesn’t compensate for real live combat. Only real physical training will make any progress. That’s why I didn’t care to win.”

“The purpose of this app is to analyze our own fighting styles and think of ways to improve.” Weiss stated. “We’re usually so focused on trying to win our battles, we’re not able to study ourselves. You would know that if you put more effort into anything you do, Blake.”

“A girl who used her own father’s endless wealth to buy this app in the first place is gonna lecture me on hard work?”

“Hey, if we exhausted ourselves raising money to buy this, our gameplay wouldn’t look nearly as good. Priorities, Blake.”

The battle drew on for three minutes, and on the final seconds, Ruby ran to bravely deal a blow. Weiss spawned a platform that caused Ruby to trip, and the Schnee heiress stabbed her in the chest. _“Winner: WEISS SCHNEE.”_ The background turned into rotating ice-colored violets as Weiss made a victory pose.

“Grrrrr!” Ruby shook her scroll. “CURSE YOU, TINY WEISS!”

“The best part of virtual training is we get to kill each other and it doesn’t hurt!” Yang exclaimed, punching Ruby’s shoulder. “I’m giving you a choke later, Ruby.”

“I wanna try other battlefields next time!” Ruby flipped through alternate stages in the game. “Emerald Forest, twilight on the cliffside—ooo, maybe this Beacon Academy Post-Apocalypse setting!” She flipped to a setting of the school grounds, gray clouds swirling overhead as the landscape was dead and ruined.

“That one costed extra.” Weiss noted.

_“Velveeeet! Velveeeeet! Want a carrot?”_

The four girls looked a few yards away in disbelief. Cardin Winchester was holding a fishing pole with a carrot tied to the end, dangling it above the sidewalk when Velvet Scarlatina was walking by. Team CRDL snickered behind their leader, but the bunny Faunus paid no mind to their antics. “Throw it on the ground, maybe that lures her in!” Sky Lark suggested. They proceeded to stretch the length of the string and toss it toward Velvet.

“Cardin’s never gonna grow up.” Yang shook her head in disbelief.

“I dunno, I think he has a thing for Velvet.” Ruby winked. “He’s just teasing her.”

“More like making a bad impression.” Blake said with a nasty glare, finally coming to join her friends. “I feel like beating some sense into him.”

“Let’s just go somewhere else.” Weiss said, walking the opposite direction. “Who cares about Team CRDL, anyway. I don’t even know all their names.” Her teammates decided to follow. Blake waited a second before joining, looking at Weiss with slight resent. She wouldn’t expect the rich heiress to show concern for a Faunus.

“Well, we have 15 minutes of lunch left.” Yang said. “You wanna hit the library and start on Professor Oobleck’s homework?”

“I finished it during the lecture.” Weiss replied. “He was talking about the founding of Mistral, obviously it was going to be the questions on Chapter 30.”

“Professor Oobleck talks so fast!” Ruby shouted. “And you STILL finished?! Oh, please let me copy, Weiss, pleeeaase?” She folded her hands and grinned adorably.

“Absolutely not.” Weiss poked her forehead. “If you bothered to open your book, you could’ve followed along.”

“But I can’t stop staring at his eyes! I _swear_ they changed from brown to blue, like, six times!”

Team RWBY reentered the cafeteria as Weiss said, “Honestly, if you’re going to be our leader, _you_ should be the one with the jump start-” A few steps in, Weiss bumped into Jaune Arc, who spilled his can of People Like Grapes Soda.

“Weiss, I’m so sorry!” Jaune panicked.

“ACK!” Weiss was detested at the sight of the purple liquid on her sparkling white dress. “YOU RUINED MY DRESS! Great, now I have to go change.” She left her team and stomped away. “I’m going to the dorm, I’ll meet you guys in class.”

On her way to the dorms, a white-haired man in sunglasses and a black suit watched her. He secretly followed with a small package in his hands.

**RWBY’s Dorm**

Weiss visited the bathroom to wash off as much of the soda as she could. However, she was forced to abandon her dress regardless and change into her backup outfit, SnowPea. She cherished the moment of being away from her teammates so she could reflect.

She had been growing fond of her team this past year, even though she had mixed feelings about them at first. Ruby was a lovable goofball that drove Weiss nuts, and yet, maybe it was that spirit that made her a capable leader, keeps her team happy. Yang liked to display her “tough girl” attitude and made a good big sister for their group. However, Weiss’ relationship with Blake was… tense, at best. Weiss had expressed her hate for the Faunus in front of her, not knowing that her teammate was secretly one of them. Although they somewhat made amends, Weiss could still feel the tension between them.

In recent days, Weiss had been buying her friends things using her connections, paying for their food, ordering exotic food to be delivered, a few salon trips here and there, and now this virtual training app. It brought a sting to her heart when she thought about it. All this money came from her father… The president of Schnee Dust Company, whose rules and methods were “moral gray” as she once described. She never liked to talk about him, sometimes she was afraid to talk to him. The money was convenient for her and it made her friends appreciate her more, but she cringed at the fact she was relying on him for… anything.

Weiss gasped when her scroll rang. She took it out. The Caller ID read _Unknown_. Curious, Weiss clicked to answer the call. “Hello?”

_“Are you alone right now?”_

Weiss felt a tinge of fear in her heart. She wasn’t sure whether to answer such an unsettling question. “Y…Yes?”

_“Are you in your room?”_

“Y-… Who is this?”

_“It’s me, Weiss.”_

She gasped quietly. “Dad?”

_“Is everything okay down there at Beacon?”_

“Y-Yes, things are… Dad, why does my Caller ID say ‘Unknown’?”

_“Currently, I am not using an official company scroll for privacy reasons. You see, Weiss, I have a small… favor I need you to do for me.”_

“What favor?”

There was a knock at her door. Mr. Schnee seemed to hear it through the scroll, for he said, _“Answer it.”_

Concerned, Weiss slowly approached the door and cracked it open. There was no one there… She looked down and found a small, rectangular package. Weiss took it inside and used her rapier to cut it open. Inside was a long glass vial of reddish-pink dust. “I just got a package with some Dust.”

_“Be careful with that, Weiss. It’s Shrinking Dust.”_

Weiss looked horrified. “Shrinking Dust…? Dad, isn’t this stuff-”

_“Illegal. A powerful Dust with the ability to reduce size and mass. One touch from the Dust can shrink you. The government didn’t trust it in my hands, so they confiscated every last fragment. But… I managed to secure more.”_

“What is it doing here?!”

_“They’re going to conduct an inspection of my company. I couldn’t risk them finding this Shrink Dust, so I had it sent to you. I need you to hide it and keep it safe until I send a man to retrieve it. Do not tell anyone. It could put the company’s name in jeopardy.”_

“Just a minute! Dad, this stuff is illegal for a reason, it’s dangerous! Why would you expect me to hide something like this?!”

 _“Because if the teachers learn it is in your possession, you will be expelled.”_ Weiss gasped. _“They won’t care for your excuse, it’s that illegal. And that’s not all… Between you and me, Faunus are not… very big fans of Shrink Dust. If the ones at your school were to find out, it may not end well.”_

“But I…I didn’t agree to this! Dad, why on Earth would you…”

 _“You are the heiress to our company, Weiss. One day, it will be your responsibility to keep Schnee Dust prosperous. Consider this your first test. I’ll call you later, but do not call me about this matter. Good-bye.”_ He hung up.

Weiss sighed. Without even a heads up, she was tasked to her father’s dirty work. …And he was right. Weiss may have hated it, but she couldn’t let anyone see this Dust. She didn’t want to be expelled. Still, why her? Her father had to have dozens of hiding places. Unless this was payback for using his money so much. She probably dug her own grave. It would be difficult keeping it secret from her team. Also, given his mention of the Faunus, what if Blake were to-

“WEISS!!” The heiress nearly had a heart-attack at Ruby’s shout. The energetic young student burst in without warning. “Weiss, the funniest thing just happened in the cafeteria! So, Team CRDL came in, and the mohawk kid – I think his name’s Russel – he trips and accidentally kisses…” She looked at the package on the floor. “OOO, what’s this?” Ruby picked up the vial and held it close. “Is this some kinda Dust?”

“DON’T TOUCH THAT!” Weiss resisted the urge to tear it away from Ruby, so instead she grabbed the vial and tried to pull it gently.

“Don’t worry, Weiss, I’ll be careful.” Ruby whirled around and kept it away.

“Ruby, give that to me _right now_!”

“Are we gonna use it for our weapons?” Ruby plucked the cork off the vial. “It smells like barbeque and soap…” She held her nose by it while turning back to Weiss.

“RUBY, DON’T!” Weiss abruptly grabbed the vial and the lid, plopping it back on. A few particles of the Dust drifted toward Weiss, touching her face and her clothes. She was struck with horror when she felt it.

Ruby gasped when Weiss vanished on the spot. The vial hit the carpet, but didn’t shatter. “W…Weiss?” Ruby bent down and picked it up, staring at the vial.

Weiss felt dizzy for a second. When it wore off, she tried to determine where she was. She was on a field of red fabric, and found herself gazing up two black skyscrapers with red lace… which were in actuality enormous boots. Weiss choked on her breath, terrified. Ruby Rose must have been a thousand feet tall. Her friend and leader casually examined the vial of Dust, oblivious to her situation. Ruby looked left and right. _“WEISS?”_

Her voice was thundering, painful to Weiss’ ears. She was still trying to process it. “Ruby’s huge… Ruby is so huge…” She mumbled. “No… I’m just small. Really really… really small.” Weiss brushed off her fear and started jumping, swinging her arms, and screaming, “RUBYYYYYY! RUBYYYYYY! I’M DOWN HERE! I’M DOWN HERE!

“Ruby, please look down! Please! Please help me!”

_“Where did she go?”_ Ruby took a step forward, her foot stomping on Weiss’ right as the floor trembled.

“Hey, Ruby.” Blake greeted as she and Yang entered the open room. “Did you find Weiss?”

“Blake! Yang!” Ruby spritely twirled around to face her friends.

“AAAAAHH!!” Weiss ducked when Ruby’s gargantuan boot flew over her, creating a breeze. Being that close to death was too much for her little heart, so the next minute was spent trying to calm it down.

“Guys, the weirdest thing just happened!” Ruby began to explain. “One minute, Weiss was showing me this package she got, and suddenly, POOF!” She waved her hands. “She vanishes into thin air!”

“Weiss vanished?” Yang questioned. “And I thought Blake was the shadowy one.”

“Maybe, but people don’t just ‘vanish.’” Blake said, feeling suspicious. Her eyes narrowed down. “There’s gotta be some…?” The disguised Faunus spotted a tiny white dot on Ruby’s right boot. “Ruby, what is that on your shoe?”

“Oh?” Ruby held that foot out to see the white thing. It seemed to be moving. “Is that a bug?”

Yang gasped, “Maybe that’s a Silver Beetle!” The yellow-haired got down and crawled over, reaching to pick the bug up in her fingers. “They’re super rare! I wonder how much they sell in the market, we should show Weiss and ask her.”

“YANG, IT’S ME, WEISS, I’M NOT A BUG!” Weiss’ voice squeaked loudly.

“Hey, it’s making noise.” Yang said.

“Aww, the poor little thing must be terrified.” Ruby knelt down, setting the Dust vial on the floor. “Don’t hold it like that, Yang, you might squish it.” With a bubbly smile, she held her hand open as her sister set the bug on it. Ruby looked very closely at the bug… She gasped.

In the midst of brushing her dress off after Yang’s firm grip, Weiss backed up in slight fear. Ruby’s face loomed too close for comfort, and her shiny silver eyes were so wide, their reflected light glinted off Weiss’ tiny eyes. _“W…W…Weiss?!”_

Blake got down to see. Weiss was now closely peered at by Blake’s sharp amber eyes and Yang’s wide lilac eyes. “OH MY GOD, Weiss is tiny!” Yang’s abrupt exclamation made Weiss flinch and slam her ears shut.

“Ooooooooh!” Ruby squealed with loving eyes. “She is so _cuuuuuute_!” She compressed her lips so her mouth appeared smaller. _“Who’s a tiny Weiss? Who’s a tiny Weiss?”_

“WILL YOU ALL KEEP IT DOWN?!?” Weiss yelled at the top of her lungs. Her squeaky voice wasn’t loud enough to make them flinch, but they got the message. “Ugh… My voice hurts and my ears hurt.”

“How did you get so small?” Blake asked quietly.

Weiss stepped back in fright when she turned to face her. Knowing Blake was a Faunus, what if she knew anything about Shrink Dust? She was afraid that Blake would rat her out or treat her rashly. Blake noticed Weiss’ movement and raised a brow. “Um… Blake, go shut the door. I don’t want anyone to walk in on us.”

“Um… Okay?” Suspicion clear on her features, Blake got up to close the open door. She returned to her friends and sat back down. “Now, you gonna tell us what happened?”

Weiss bit her lip, knowing there was no way out of this. Not even ten minutes into her “hide and secure” mission, she was caught by her three teammates in the most helpless state possible. “Alright, first, can you guys keep a secret?”

“Well, sure!” Ruby smiled. “I’m good at keeping secrets.”

“Oh, are you?” Yang cocked a brow.

“Er… Maybe!” Ruby blushed. In fact, she was keeping a secret for someone else.

“You probably know that I can keep a secret.” Blake said. “So spill.”

Of course Blake could keep a secret, Weiss thought. The question is would she in this case. “You see that vial of Dust right there? My dad sent it to me. It’s called Shrink Dust.”

“Shrink Dust?” Blake was the first to react. Her tone was kept low, but her brows heightened in a way that said she understood. She glanced down and spotted the vial in question.

“Be careful with it!” Weiss yelled. “Even a little bit will shrink you! Ruby opened it, and when I took it back from her, I got some on me. And then she almost stepped on me!”

“I’m sorry, Weiss!” Ruby blushed. “At least you didn’t have to go through some ordeal before we spotted you. Like getting stuck to my foot.”

“Listen to me, Shrink Dust is illegal!” Weiss continued. “My dad just sent it to me without even asking, he wanted me to hide it. If any of the teachers find out it’s here, I might get expelled.”

“If we explained to them as a group, I’m sure they would go easy on you.” Yang reasoned. “We need their help to get you back to normal.”

“No, just don’t! We’ll go to the library and look up a way to reverse the effects. Until then, we can’t let anyone else see me! Not our friends, not the teachers, and especially not-…” She was about to say ‘Faunus.’

Blake raised a brow again. Weiss was silent for a moment before saying, “Just not anyone. Okay, guys?”

“Okay, Weiss, we won’t tell anyone.” Ruby smiled. “But we have Professor Port’s class to go to. If he doesn’t see you, you’ll be absent.”

“I might be absent, but at least I’ll be there. Just keep me hidden from everyone else. But jot notes down for me!”

“What about this Shrink Dust?” Yang asked, picking the vial up.

“Put it back in its box and hide it under our bunk. Still, that raises the question where you’re going to hide me.”

“Ooo-ooo, I know!” Ruby held her hand beside her left ear, making a bridge with her fingers. “Hide in my ear and you’ll be able to talk to me, _and_ listen to the lecture!”

“Your ear?! I’m not going in there, just hide me in your pocket!”

“In her defense, it would be the best way of communicating if you needed her.” Yang reasoned.

“Relax, Weiss, I cleaned my ears this morning. I promise you won’t find a spec of wax! Zero, zilch, nada!”

“Sigh…” Weiss decided to cross the fingers and climb into her friend’s ear, only climbing partway inside. “I get up in the morning, hoping for a casual, easy day. Now I’m an earworm.”

“Hehehehehe!” Ruby giggled. “That tickles!”

“Make sure to get my bag, Ruby. My notebook is in it.”

**Professor Port’s classroom**

“Good afternoon, students.” The poncho professor spoke exuberantly. “So glad to see so many bright young minds ready to absorb knowledge once again. Today, I will show you a new species of Grimm. I’m sure most of you are quite knowledgeable on the Ursa and the Nevermore, and of course the classic Beowolf. But the picture behind me depicts a Grimm I’m sure few of you have looked down to see: the Parasite.” The picture was of an ant-like Grimm, with bone pincers and a bone shell on its back.

“I’ve heard of those things.” Cardin said cockily. “They’re a joke, you can step on ’em like normal ants!”

“Do not be so cocky, boy! True, an individual Parasite is the weakest of all Grimm. A simple stomp of the boot is enough. But the Parasites work in colonies, seeking the nearest prey to sap it dry of energy. I remember when I was a lad, my lust for adventure overwhelming as I ventured out into the woods. There, I came upon an anthill, strolling up ever so casual-like, but little did I know…”

It was at this point the students listed off into daydreams. They didn’t believe an ant-size Grimm needed much explanation, but Professor Port could always make a class seem long with his tales of old. He talked so much that he didn’t seem to notice Weiss’ absence. If she were lucky, he would forget to mark her at all.

**Outside**

“Well, if that wasn’t yet another super easy lecture.” Yang said with her hands folded behind her head. “Three pages on the Parasite, piece, of, cake.”

“You know, I guess it’s great timing Weiss got into her little… predicament.” Ruby said with a giggle.

“Ugh.” Weiss sighed. “I still wanna see what notes you took, Ruby. You remembered to, didn’t you?”

“Yes, Weiss, I did.” Ruby sat on a bench, taking Weiss out of her ear and setting her on her shoulder. She reached into Weiss’ backpack and extracted the sparkly white notebook. “See?” She opened it to a page with bulleted notes.

  
_Parasite Grimm:_  
_Ants_  
_Small_  
_Poison_  
_Love pie (X3)_

“Not exactly what I call detailed.” Weiss said in disbelief.

“Aw, you can make three pages out of this easy.” Ruby replied, flipping other pages. “Heck, you practically make essays out of all your-…” Her eyes caught a particular page. _Chapter 30 Questions_.

Weiss’ eyes widened, knowing what was about to happen. She looked up to see Ruby smirking deviously. _“Heh heh heh heh…”_

“Ruby, don’t even think it!” Weiss stated. “Don’t you dare-”

Ruby set Weiss on the ground as the former got her own notebook out and set it open. She lay on her front with her feet propped up, scribbling down the answers from Weiss’ notebook. “Question One: Blah blah blah, Mistral was founded when, blah blah blah…”

“RUBY, STOP IT!!” Weiss climbed on Ruby’s other hand and pounded it with her tiny fists. “STOP COPYING OFF MY ANSWERS! I’LL SUE YOU FOR PLAGIARISM, SO HELP ME!”

“Reword this sentence, add this typo to make it convincing…” Ruby thought aloud, ignoring Weiss’ protests completely. “Yang, do you know a synonym for ‘massacre’?”

“Grrrr!” Weiss whipped out Myrtenaster and spawned a path of midair platforms to between Ruby’s eyes. She ran across the platforms and faced her leader as Ruby narrowed her eyes together. “Ruby Rose, as leader of Team RWBY, your first priority should be the well-being of your teammates! Not making the best of their helpless stature for your own petty needs!”

“Sigh… You’re right, Weiss.” Ruby placed the notebooks back in their respective bags, then picked Weiss up. She let the tiny Schnee stand on her palm as they began their walk to the library. “I guess I should be a bit more serious, huh?”

“Speaking of serious, I’d like to know why your father had that Dust to begin with.” Blake said, walking closer beside the mini Weiss. “Did he tell you what he was planning to do with it?”

“No, he didn’t!”

“You know, why don’t we just call your father and ask him if he knows a cure?” Yang asked.

“We can’t, he told me not to call him about this. The company usually records any calls going in or out on their scrolls, so the government can listen to them in their inspection. Besides, if I’m going to earn any respect from him, I need to be able to handle this problem myself.”

“But you have us helping you.”

“You get my point! We’ll just find what we need in the library and start working.”

Currently, Velvet was studying in the library, enjoying the peace and quiet while reading the chapter on Mistral’s history. Team CRDL was spying her from behind a bookshelf, keeping quiet as their leader pulled out a small whistle. He put his mouth around it and blew, but it was nearly quiet to all human ears. “AAAAAAH!” Velvet grabbed her rabbit ears, beginning to run as the bullies snickered. Cardin blew again, and Velvet bolted out of the quiet sanctuary to escape.

Just as Team RWBY was approaching the library doors, Velvet burst out and ran into Ruby, both falling down. “Waaaahh!” Weiss was thrown up into the air, landing on Velvet’s brown hair. Velvet recovered to find herself on top of Ruby. She was about to apologize—“AAAH, STOP IT, STOP IT!” The silent whistle blew again, Velvet jumped up and ran, pursued by the four bullies.

Ruby rubbed her head after the fall… She looked at her hands. Panicking, Ruby studied her dress, checked her feet, crawled in circles like a puppy. “Uuuuuh!”

“Those jerks-!” Blake growled and tried to chase CRDL.

“Wait!” Yang held her back and indicated Ruby.

“Guys! I lost Weiss! We gotta find her! Quick, check your feet!”

Blake and Yang lifted both feet and checked the bottoms of their shoes, finding no squished spots. The girls crouched down and began searching the pavement for their friend.

Velvet ran past a cotton candy stand, stopping as she shook her head rapidly. “AAAAHH!” Weiss held onto the Faunus’ ear. “VELVET, STOP! IT’S ME- WAAAAH!” She was flung off.

“That’s enough!” Fox Alistair jumped between Velvet and Cardin, snatching the whistle and snapping it in two. “I’m getting tired of you guys picking on her! I see you bugging Velvet again, I’ll snap you into more than two pieces!”

“We’ll see about that!” Cardin shouted as the bullies retreated. “Next sparring match, I’m kicking your ass!”

“You okay?” Alistair asked Velvet as she was holding her ears.

“I’m fine… Thank you. …” She looked around confusedly. “For a second, I thought I heard Weiss. Wow, my hearing must be messed up…”

Ruby was silently calling Weiss’ name while searching the sidewalk. She came upon a pair of black boots. “Ruby?”

“Jaune!” Ruby’s head shot up with a start.

“Hey, Ruby.” Jaune Arc said sheepishly. “I didn’t see Weiss in class today. She isn’t still upset, is she?”

“No, she’s fine!” Ruby beamed. “She just, uh, spends a lot of time in the bathroom, you know how girls are!”

“I see… What are you looking for?”

“Oh!” Ruby remembered she was still crouched like a dog. “Uhhhh… My contacts! I secretly wear contacts. Why else do you think my eyes are so shiny?”

Jaune raised a brow. “They look shiny now.”

“Awwwww. Thanks, Jaune.” Ruby blushed. “Now lift your feet so I can check for blood- I mean, glass!”

A confused Jaune did so, and Ruby thankfully found nothing under the boots. “Phew. Okay, you can go now.”

“Do you want me to help?”

“It’s alright, Blake and Yang are on that. Just run along—but watch where you step!”

Elsewhere in the courtyard, two girls were on a tour of the academy. One had short, puffy orange hair and bright green eyes, wearing clothes with peculiar green lines of light. “Ciel, may I please go to find my friend, Ruby? I’m sure she can’t be far.” Penny Polendina pleaded her teammate.

“Our tour of Beacon’s courtyard concludes in five minutes and 24 seconds.” Ciel Soleil replied. She was a dark-skinned girl with short navy-blue hair, blue eyes, and a blue beret. “Our following thirty minutes shall be dedicated to viewing the classrooms, estimating a five-minute briefing from each professor, and fifteen minutes to study the cafeteria, library, and dorms. However, I promise to allow a ten-minute window for you to free roam.”

“Hello, girls!” the cotton candy man called from his stand. “I haven’t seen you around here. Thinking of joining Beacon? New students get their first cotton candy free!” He presented a stick of pink cotton candy to Penny.

Weiss Schnee managed to recover after her dizzying ride on Velvet’s head. “Nnn… wh-whuh…” She appeared to be glued to a sticky, fluffy pink substance. She gasped, seeing the gigantic body that belonged to Penny. The girl had a curious expression, and Weiss believed she had been discovered. However, what really drew Penny’s curiosity was the candy itself.

“What do I do with it?” Penny asked, turning the cotton and studying all sides.

“It’s meant for consumption.” Ciel answered. “You may consume it if you like, but please do it carefully so you do not choke. Do not take huge bites and only chew as much as you need to. I advise finding a bathroom to brush your teeth after you’re finished.”

“Okay, Ciel.” Penny smiled. “Would you like some, too, Friend?”

“No thank you, Ma’am.”

Weiss managed to pull her right arm free of the sticky candy, but her body was still stuck to it like glue. Weiss looked up, gaping with utmost horror. Penny’s expression was bright and innocent as her gaping mouth loomed to bite the fluffy candy. “NO! NO, PLEASE STOP! NOOOO!”

Penny’s teeth chomped around Weiss’ area, fortunately missing the tiny Schnee as they pulled the portion of cotton candy off. She expected to start flopping around the tongue in Penny’s process of chewing, but instead, the giant teeth clacked up and down while her tongue remained still. It was like Penny was new at chewing and didn’t know how it worked. Furthermore, when her teeth clacked, it sounded like banging metal. Holes opened from the sides of the mouth and sprayed water in, wetting Weiss as the stickiness washed off. The water didn’t feel like saliva, just normal water.

Penny’s head tilted back, causing Weiss to lose her footing and plummet down the dark abyss of Penny’s throat. When she expected to be compressed down a narrow, fleshy tunnel, Weiss’ screams echoed down a long metal shaft.

 

**I’ll end the first chapter here. You know, one of my least-favorite things about starting in a new fandom is, if I write action scenes, I always have to look up the characters’ powers because I don’t remember them too well. XP Same with other factoids. In my main Gameverse, I just make up my own descriptions for crossover powers. :P So yeah, I’ll continue this story if I get enough motivation to, otherwise I’ll mainly focus on _Seven Lights_. To conclude, here is a Caesar Cipher cryptogram. (If you don’t know how to solve cryptograms, look up “List of cryptograms” on Gravity Falls Wiki.)**

**…**

**_WKH FKDRV FRPHV WR WKLV ZRUOG, WRR_ **

**_QR RQH LV VDIH. QRW HYHQ BRX._ **  



	2. Shrinking Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss learns a very shocking secret about Penny! Team RWBY decides to let JNPR in on Weiss' situation, and the two teams decide to have a slumber party tonight as they watch over Weiss. As they prepare for the upcoming night, Weiss is left alone with Blake, who seizes the moment to confront her teammate about the tension between them.

**Welcome to the second chapter!**

****

**_

Chapter 2: Shrinking Tension

_**

****

“-AAAAHH!” Weiss hit a floor after falling through the metal shaft. She got up and looked around, heart racing in fear as she examined this metallic interior. She expected to land in a pool of digestive acid and burn to death, but instead she was in some metal fortress. Weiss dodged pieces of cotton candy that dropped down, for it seemed Penny was still eating.

Red lights lit the chamber, and a digital sign with red letters read _LIFEFORM DETECTED_. Vents opened as gas sprayed in, forcing Weiss to hold her breath for dear life. It was a kind of gas one would find in a bug spray, not instantly fatal to humans, but a bug-size human was a different story. Weiss grabbed Myrtenaster and conjured a row of pads leading up the wall, keeping her breath sealed as she ran up. Weiss took cover inside a tight tunnel, quickly crawling through to escape the gas. “I thought I was eaten by Penny! I’m no expert in biology, but I’m pretty sure this isn’t what the human body looks like inside. If I didn’t know better, I would say Penny is a…”

**Beacon Courtyard**

“You know, Emerald, I hate to say it, but part of me is fond of this place.” said Mercury Black as he and his partner embarked on a casual stroll through the courtyard. “I think we should betray Cinder and be friends with these guys.”

“Okay!” Emerald replied with a fake bright smile. “Then should I just kill you now?”

“Hey, I’m only joking.” Mercury chortled. “Still, the more time you spend with these kids, you wonder if there’s any real threat. They’re all just so easy-going.”

“Hey.” Emerald stopped her partner and looked across the yard. Mercury followed her gaze and saw Ruby, Yang, and Blake crawling around in search for something. “What do you think those three are doing?”

“Looking for someone’s contact lens? But isn’t there supposed to be another one? That Schnee girl, right?”

“You’re right. …Wanna spy on them?”

“Hm hm, don’t sneeze.” Mercury smirked. Emerald used her power to cloak their selves.

“Heeeeere Weissy-Weiss!” Ruby called quietly. “Oh, I wish I could’ve brought Zwei. He could sniff her out.”

“Ruby.” She looked up when Blake and Yang approached her.

“Guys! Did you find her?”

“No, we haven’t.” Yang replied regretfully. “And too many people are starting to stare at us. Ruby, do you think it’s time we told someone else? I know we promised Weiss, but I’m starting to get worried.”

“Sigh… I wanna tell someone, too.” Ruby frowned with worry. “I just wonder who we should…” She looked around and beamed when she spotted, “Penny! I bet she would help us!”

“Well, go ask her. We’ll keep searching around.” Blake said. Ruby nodded and was about to jog over to Penny—she quickly stopped and chose to glance down during the venture, keeping eyes open for Weiss.

“Did you enjoy the cotton candy, Penny?” Ciel asked her partner.

“It was most delicious!” Penny responded happily. “The taste is very splendiferous on my tongue! I-…” Penny halted and started flinching.

“Ma’am, is something wrong?”

“Uh, I’m fine.” Penny grabbed her right elbow. “I just feel… jittery-jittery!” She twitched. “Jit-Jit-Jittery?”

Weiss was still trying to navigate the inside of the metallic structure, cutting small wires with her rapier.

“Aaaahh!” Penny fell to her hands and knees, growing fearful. Her brain received the warning of a ‘Lifeform Detected’, implying there was a bug inside her. This bug was doing more damage than she thought, it seems, and if it continued, Penny’s secret would be blown.

“Miss, you look unwell!” Ciel lifted Penny back on her feet. “Is it a stomachache? An allergic reaction? We must postpone the tour and find the infirmary!”

“Penny!” They were approached by Ruby, who noticed Penny’s distraught appearance. “Penny, what’s the matter?”

Penny looked at Ruby through a blinking _WARNING_ sign in her own green eyes. _“Emergency throw-up.”_ Penny whispered so Ciel wouldn’t hear. _“Emergency throw-up.”_

Weiss ended up back in the stomach area. There was a sudden powerful updraft and she was sucked up back through the metal shaft she first came through.

“KEH! KEH!” Penny coughed cotton candy pieces out of her throat. “COUGH!” Penny caught a small white thing on her hands.

Ruby gasped when she realized it was Weiss. A disheveled Weiss got up frantically, seeing Ruby’s worried expression before turning around to find Penny staring in shock. “Y…YOU!” Weiss pointed at Penny with a frantic look. “Y-YOU’RE A-!”

Ruby snatched Weiss and cupped her other hand over her. “Just be a minute!” Ruby smiled at Penny before zipping over to hide behind a tree.

She uncovered her hand to see the manic Weiss. “RUBY!! Penny is a robot! Penny is a-!”

“A robot, yeah, I know!”

Weiss gaped. “Y-…You knew?! For how long?”

“She confided in me a few weeks ago. She was built as the first robot to use Aura, but she wants to live like a real girl. Weiss, please don’t tell anyone, she doesn’t want people to judge her. It’s like… you know, with Blake.”

Weiss bit her lip, unsure how to argue with that. “Ruby?” a voice said from behind. Ruby turned to face a frowning Penny. The humanoid robot looked down at Ruby’s hand to see Weiss. “Weiss… I’m terribly sorry for devouring you. I didn’t know humans could get so small.”

“Well, I didn’t know robots could look like humans!” Weiss countered.

Penny looked both offended and worried at the statement. “Penny, don’t worry.” Ruby assured. “Weiss promises not to tell anyone. She’s a real good friend, and friends keep secrets for other friends. Isn’t that right, Weiss?”

The tiny Schnee looked up at Penny. Although she was a robot, Weiss could see the worry on her features. She truly didn’t want people to know what she was and had to put her faith in Weiss. “…Alright, I won’t tell anyone. But in return, you gotta keep my being shrunken a secret. Got it?”

“Friends keep secrets for other friends?” Penny repeated. “So if Weiss keeps my secret, and I keep her secret… that means we’re friends?”

“It sure does, Penny!” Ruby nodded.

“Penny?” Ciel approached them, and Ruby closed her hand. “Are you feeling well? Do we need to visit the nurse?”

“Nope!” Penny smiled spritely. “I feel as spry as a newborn! I just had a piece of candy in my throat!”

“I’m glad you’re okay. Next time, do not be so hasty while you eat. Now, let’s go. We’ll have to move quickly if we are to get back on schedule.” Ciel grabbed Penny’s arm and insistently led her along.

“Farewell, my friend!” Penny waved at Ruby.

Ruby grinned and waved back softly. She looked down at Weiss, whose arms were folded as she glared suspiciously in the robot’s direction. “Weiss, she’s not a bad person.” Ruby stated. “She just wants to fit in. Robot or not, I know her personality is genuine. Try to imagine being in her shoes. Wouldn’t you want people to accept you?”

Weiss looked down, again not sure how to respond. She herself couldn’t relate to Penny’s plight, but it was the same situation with Blake. “Ruby!” Speaking of which, Blake and Yang caught up with them. “You found Weiss?”

“Well, Penny did. But don’t worry, she won’t tell anyone.”

“Phew… That’s good.” Yang sighed. “Well, let’s go to the library. We should look for a good book before it closes.”

With Weiss safe in Ruby’s hands, the team left the courtyard. Emerald uncovered hers and Mercury’s invisibility, having watched and listened up close. The two exchanged conniving smirks. 

**Library**

Team RWBY occupied a table in a corner of the library, trying to be as far from anyone else as possible. Ruby and Yang chose to get a headstart on homework while Blake climbed the shelves in search for a book on Dust. “You know, Weiss, I would be glad to do your homework for you.” Ruby said with a devious smile. “If you let me copy off Chapter 30.”

“Get real, Ruby.” Weiss folded her arms smartly, standing on the table. “I would sooner make up late work than ask someone else to work for me.”

“Says the girl with dozens of servants?” Yang remarked.

“Again, not the point!”

“Well, I think I found something.” Blake returned and placed a book titled _Rare Dust_ on the table. The others gathered beside her as she opened to a chapter on Shrink Dust. Weiss hurried to climb on the book, walking its pages as she read along with Blake. “‘Shrink Dust is the smallest form of known Dust, first discovered nearly 50 years ago when miners mysteriously vanished during excavations. Sadly, some of these miners were either crushed or starved to death before the discovery could become public. Robots were sent into the mines, using enhanced vision to find the remains of tiny miners, as well as the near-microscopic Dust responsible.’”

“Yeah yeah, great history lesson.” Weiss said impatiently. “Are there any dangerous side-effects?”

Blake passed a dirty look before abruptly turning the page and smashing Weiss underneath it. She wasn’t crushed by the thin paper, but she climbed out of the page in a rage. “‘Shrink Dust will shrink most bodies of matter down to roughly an inch in size. The Dust itself will shrink with the matter and remain stuck to its being. As long as the Dust is touching them, the subject will remain small. In recent years, the Atlesian Military has invented micro vacuums to suck the Dust off of subjects and store them inside containers that are immune to Dust’s effects. If anything already shrunken by Shrink Dust is touched by other Shrink Dust, they will reduce greater. Otherwise, there are no known permanent or irreversible effects.’”

“So I’m not bound to a time limit.” Weiss said with a hopeful sigh. “But are there any other cures?”

“Well, it does mention the Giga Dust.” Blake replied. “An even rarer illegal Dust that expands a person’s size. Honestly, Weiss, I think our best option is the Atlesian Military.”

“Didn’t you say your sister, Winter works for the military?” Yang asked. “It’s perfect! She would have to help you, right?”

“No!” Weiss yelled. “We can’t tell anybody about the Shrink Dust, remember? If the military finds out my father had some, they could shut the company down. Even _if_ my sister works for them.”

“Weiss, aren’t you more concerned about yourself right now?” Blake reasoned. “If we keep hiding you, the teachers are going to get suspicious, and we’ll be in even more trouble by the time they find out. And if your father was going to put this burden on you, maybe he _should_ get punished.”

“Hey, who are you to decide that?!” Weiss argued.

“Weiss, be realistic, it’s his fault that you’re like this. You said that you didn’t agree to hide the Dust, so how could you defend him?”

“I won’t let anyone talk about my father like that, let alone a dirty Faun—!” Weiss slapped her hands over her mouth. Hurt shone in Blake’s amber eyes, which narrowed as she glanced away. Awkward silence followed for a minute.

“Yeah… Um…” Ruby tried to think of something to break the tension. “Well, until we find a solution, we could just do your homework for you. We’ll tell all the teachers you’ve come down with something.”

_“Attention, students, the library will close in ten minutes.”_

“Oh, they never leave enough hours in the day.” Yang silently cursed. “But we found what we needed, I guess.”

Blake closed the book rashly and proceeded to take it back where she found it. Weiss could still feel her cold stare from this distance. “Actually, you know what I was thinking?” Ruby said. “Maybe we should let Team JNPR in on the secret.”

“No way!” Weiss yelled. “Why don’t we just tell the whole school?”

“But Team JNPR are our friends, too. And they live right across from us, they’re going to find out eventually. Come on, Weiss, we can trust them. It’ll be a lot easier for us.”

Weiss sighed. “Fine, we’ll tell Team JNPR when we get back to the dorms. But nobody else! Agreed?”

“Agreed.” Ruby and Yang nodded.

**Dorms**

With the sun setting, RWBY returned to the dorms and found the Shrink Dust was under the bunk where they left it. Yang encountered Pyrrha and told her to bring Team JNPR to the dorms. When they arrived, RWBY invited them inside their room and showed them the tiny Weiss on the bookshelf. Just like before, Weiss was closely peered at by an astonished Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren, and Nora Valkyrie. “Take a picture, it’ll last longer!” Weiss remarked, annoyed at being looked at like a prize on the wall. Nora whipped out a camera and snapped a photo.

“Weiss…” Jaune spoke with concern for her. The friends were aware of the crush Jaune once had for Weiss. “So, when you were looking for your contacts earlier, you were looking for Weiss?”

“Yep. Pretty much.” Ruby replied awkwardly.

“Why didn’t you tell us? If Weiss was in danger, we would’ve helped, too!”

“Awwwww!” Nora loomed her face closer to the tiny Schnee. “Weiss is so tiny, I might mistake her for a grain in my cereal! I always wondered what it’s like to be small! What about you, Ren, have you ever wanted to be small?” she asked, moving up to her dark-haired friend.

“No I haven’t, Nora.” he replied emotionlessly.

“But it would be fun! You get to eat giant food and spy on your enemies and swim in a glass of water – but there’s always the risk of being stepped on, and if you have no way to get big, you have to yell up for your friends to see you, but they DON’T see you, and they look around for hours and hours and hours – eventually, they call off the search, and they sweep you up with the dirt and toss you in the trash, then you’re carried off to the dump, miles away from home, where you’re stuck tiny and never ever interact with a fellow human being again!” She grew manic and talked fast, gasping for breath after her speech was finished.

“Um… Yeah.” Pyrrha responded. “Is Weiss okay, at least?”

“Yeah, for the most part.” Ruby nodded. “But details aside, we’re keeping this a secret from everybody else, teachers and students included. So, can you guys?”

“Sure, we’ll keep it secret if you want us to.” Pyrrha smiled.

“Hey, we should make some sort of code!” Nora suggested. “Like, if you break the secret, you’ll be burned at a stake! We just need to buy a tall wooden pole, and Yang, you can set it on fire!”

“What if Yang breaks the secret?” Jaune asked.

“Good point. We’ll just have Weiss freeze her! Wait, but she can’t. You know what, forget the stake, we’ll fill a tub with caviar and drown them in that.”

“Now that I think about it, where am I supposed to sleep?” Weiss asked.

“Well, I just thought you could sleep under my neck and use my top as a blanket!” Ruby said with a bubbly smile.

“Absolutely not, you’ll crush me! Just get one of my socks out of the drawer, I’ll sleep in that.”

“What she needs is something to protect her from all the creepy crawlies.” Nora said, wiggling her fingers. She gasped, “I’m super good at making birdhouses! Let’s go down and build one in the Trapping Class! We’ll tell them we’re building it for Parasite Grimm!”

“Hey, if we’re going to bed this early, we should have a slumber party!” Yang suggested excitedly. “Let’s get some snacks from the vending machines!”

“Yeah, you guys can go do that.” Blake told them. “I’ll stay here and look after Weiss.”

“W-What?” Weiss stuttered.

“Okay, Blake!” Ruby grinned as the six began to leave. “Don’t start partying without us!” She shut the door upon exiting.

Weiss gulped, anxiety building within her. She was alone in the room with Blake. Weiss looked up the disguised Faunus’ body, her amber eyes glaring at her from miles up high. The bookshelf was barely as high as Blake’s hip, so Weiss was intimidated by her size. Weiss shifted her bare feet and bowed her head nervously. “Blake, I…I didn’t mean what I said in the library. It was just a slip of the tongue.”

“Yeah. Sure it was.”

Weiss kept her gaze down, afraid to face Blake. The Faunus spoke again. “Weiss, I don’t care how much you stand up for him. Your father is a terrible man, and I think you’re stupid to defend him in this situation. Weiss, when your father asked you to watch the Shrink Dust, did he tell you anything else about it?”

“W…What do you mean?” Weiss asked, knowing where this conversation was headed.

“Did he tell you about what he used to do with the Dust? More specifically to Faunus?”

“N-No…”

“Schnee Dust used the Shrink Dust to minimize Faunus and keep them in jars.” Blake explained seriously. “Your father thought he could decrease the size of the White Fang that way, capturing its secret members or even potential members. He shrunk my people and captured them like insects. Let me ask you something, Weiss, knowing that the White Fang attacked and stole from your family, did you not wish for the same thing?”

“No, Blake, of course not!” Weiss stepped back, growing afraid of her tone.

“Don’t lie to me.” Blake bent closer, and Weiss’ fear increased. “We both know you hate the Faunus, Weiss. You hate my people.”

“I don’t care that you’re a Faunus, Blake!”

“Weiss, I want you to tell me what you really think of Faunus. How do you feel about them, how do you feel when you’re around them?”

“Blake, can’t we just drop this? I don’t feel comfortable.”

“You didn’t have trouble speaking your mind when you didn’t know what I was. Why don’t you do it now?”

“Because you’re my friend!”

“Well, friends are honest to other friends! So tell me what you think of the Faunus, Weiss, NOW!” Her raised voice hurt Weiss’ ears.

“I HATE THEM!” Weiss finally shouted. “I think they’re savages who only like to hurt others, not caring what anyone else thinks! They’re smelly and unruly, just like animals! I would like to have the chance to lock them all up!” She caught her breath after she finished. Silence followed as Blake’s sharp yellow eyes continued to peer at her. “…Well? You hate me now, right? Say it.”

“…I don’t hate you, Weiss.” Blake’s vision fell to the floor. “Because I agree with you. The White Fang _are_ savages. We used to want equality, but that all changed. We give people a reason to hate us. They’re a disgrace to Faunus, and it makes me hate myself.” Blake reached up and felt the black ribbon that hid her cat ears. “Sometimes, I worry about losing my humanity. If I’ll just go full-out animal. Attack the people I love. I…I’m ashamed to be a Faunus.”

“…” Weiss folded her hands and spoke with sympathy, “Blake, it’s because of people like me that you feel that way. If it weren’t for racist people like me, there would be no White Fang. We gave the Faunus a reason for hating us in the first place. But I don’t want to hate Faunus anymore, Blake. When I first learned you were a Faunus, I realized… I hurt my friend’s feelings. I realized that I was only hating Faunus because I hated the White Fang. I’m sorry, Blake, I really am. I don’t want to have tension between us. I want to try and get to know you better. To understand you.”

“…” Blake looked up and gave a smile. “I didn’t want things to be tense between us either, Weiss. That’s why I wanted to clear the air with you. I hate your father with a passion, but I never thought you were a bad person for hating us. If it weren’t for what we did, you probably wouldn’t hate us.”

Weiss returned the smile. “I have to be honest… when I shrunk, I was afraid of you the most. I mean, I didn’t think you would hurt me, it’s just… with the way things have been…”

“I thought you were. That’s why I thought it’d be easy to make you talk.” Blake smirked.

Weiss blushed. “…I sort of agree with you, too, Blake. About my father. I’m angry at him for sending me that Dust, but… Well, I’ve been using his money to buy you all stuff. I was indebted to him, as much as I hate to say it… But I don’t want to lose Schnee Dust. I want to inherit the company one day so I can change it for the better. I want to give Faunus jobs, and I want to give back the jobs he stole from other businesses… That’s why I don’t want the army to find out about the Shrink Dust.”

“I understand your dilemma. But I don’t see any other way out of it, Weiss. It’s either the Atlesian Army or your father that helps you.”

Weiss sighed at the thought. “If I ask my father to help me, I’ll lose my own pride. And worse, he’ll be angry at me for letting people find out. I just… I don’t know what to do, Blake. …” She looked up at her friend. “But no matter what I choose, Blake… can I ask you to stay by my side? And support me?”

Blake put her hand beside Weiss. The heiress climbed on as Blake raised her to her face. “I will, Weiss. We all will. You’re my friend.”

Her words touched Weiss. No matter what happened at the end of this, she was glad to clear the tension with Blake. She was glad to have the Faunus’ support. Proud, even. She could mentally tell herself that she wasn’t racist, anymore. Weiss glanced up at Blake’s ribbon. “Still… if it weren’t for that ribbon, I probably would’ve judged you and we’d never get to know each other.”

“It’s why I wear it.” Blake noted. “I never wanted people to judge me… It’s not that I was afraid, I just didn’t want unnecessary attention.”

“…Could you take it off for me?”

Blake raised a brow in confusion. She chose to comply with Weiss’ request and removed the black ribbon, exposing her cat ears. She watched as Weiss conjured some platforms with her Semblance and jumped up to Blake’s head. She got behind the right cat ear and said, “I hope this isn’t considered racist.” With that, Weiss scratched the ear with both hands.

Blake silently admitted how good it felt. With a chuckle, she replied, “That’s totally racist.”

Weiss giggled, and Blake shared the laughter. “Hey, Blake, can I tell you something?”

“Sure.”

“Well, when I was a little girl, I used to have a pet cat. A white one, of course. I loved to play with her, and sometimes I wished I could be smaller so I can ride on her. …So…”

“What?”

Ruby, Yang, and Team JNPR returned to the dorm with a birdhouse and snacks. “You think Weiss will mind if there’s-” Ruby said.

“RAWWWR!” The six flinched when Blake snarled at them, crouched on all fours like a predator.

“AWAY WITH YOU!” Weiss was on top of Blake’s head, aiming her tiny rapier at the group. “This land is ruled by Queen Weiss, tamer of giant beasts! Retreat or my panther will attack you!”

“Growwwwl!” Blake growled. “Yeah, I’m her steed.”

“Be a good steed and I’ll serve you an extra plate of tuna.”

“Racist twerp.” Blake remarked.

“Smelly animal.” Weiss countered.

Both girls laughed passively. Ruby and Yang exchanged very baffled expressions. Why would either of them laugh after insulting the other? “Did we… miss something?” Ruby asked.

“Your reign is over, Queen Weiss!” Pyrrha crouched on all fours. “I am the Flame Goddess and I will burn you!”

“You’re not the Flame Goddess, _I_ am!” Yang shouted. “Pyrrha, you’re the Magnet Goddess.”

“I wanna be a goddess, too!” Nora jumped, throwing the bags of snacks. “I’ll be the Candy Goddess, or the Pegasus Goddess, or the Goddess of Eternal Judgment!”

“We should get in our pajamas first.” Jaune suggested, smiling sheepishly.

“WHOA whoa whoa!” Nora faced him and Ren and made a ‘time out’ sign. “This is a girls-only slumber party! No boys allowed!”

“But we share a room with you and Pyrrha!”

“Yeah, but we never talk boys and makeup with you. That’d just be weird! So get out!” Nora pushed Ren and Jaune out and slammed the door. She then came out, went to their team’s room, and got hers and Pyrrha’s pajamas before zipping back into RWBY’s room.

“…Hm. First time it’s just been you and me.” Jaune said to Ren.

“Indeed.” Ren replied gloomily.

“…What do you like to do?”

“Think about death. Read poetry. …Dye my hair.”

“Sigh…” Jaune wished he could be in there with the girls.

After the girls dressed in their pajamas, they sat in a circle and cued a movie on Ruby’s scroll. “I’ve never been invited to a slumber party.” Pyrrha said as she opened a bag of pretzels. “And I really didn’t think my first one would be under… such weird circumstances.”

“I packed nail polish just for the occasion!” Ruby beamed, raising bottles of red, white, black, and yellow polish.

“You couldn’t have known to pack those exact colors!” Blake laughed.

“I vote black!” Nora raised her hand excitedly. “I want black toesies!”

“I guess Weiss can’t paint with us.” Yang said as they were setting up their choice colors. “Her teeny arms can’t lift that big bad brush!”

“Excuse me!” Weiss retorted with offense. “I may be small, but we Schnees have ways of improvising!” She channeled her Semblance to spawn a circle around the brush of black paint. She struggled to lift the giant brush and paint Blake’s toenails.

“Hm… Not bad.” Blake smiled. “Don’t hurt yourself, Snowflake.”

“Really, Blake? Nicknames?”

“Hee hee hee! Did you get lost from your mountain?” Ruby giggled.

“Grrrr!” Weiss had the brush float up to Ruby’s face and paint a black “X”.

“WAAAH! I’ve been X’ed!” Ruby screamed.

“Maybe there’s buried treasure!” Nora exclaimed.

“So, do you guys have a way to fix Weiss?” Pyrrha asked, painting Nora’s nails black while Nora did hers red.

“We’re trying to think of something.” Blake followed. “Given the circumstances, it’s… come down to a hard decision.”

“It just feels weird, having a casual get-together while she’s like this.” Pyrrha chuckled. “I would be terrified if I was that small.”

“Really, Pyrrha?” asked Ruby. “You’re powerful! You can become the Bug Queen!”

“I was pretty terrified at first.” Weiss said. “But it’s hard to feel that way with all you guys around. I know it sounds cheesy, but… I’m surrounded by friends! I feel happy knowing you guys are protecting me!”

“Hm hm, you do seem different, Weiss.” Yang smiled. “I mean, before we left, you were your typical Icy Weissy self, then all of a sudden you’re riding Blake like a tamed Grimm?”

“What does that mean, my ‘Icy Weissy’ self?” she asked quizzically. 

“She means the way you’re so strict and seriousy all the time!” Ruby replied. “Any other time, you wouldn’t even agree to a slumber party.”

“Hmm… It is weird, isn’t it?” Weiss agreed. “Maybe my reduced size has made me feel lightheaded. Maybe the vast atmosphere around me has made me feel more open-minded.”

“It’s as good an explanation as any.” Blake said.

“Mmmm, these mini powdery donuts are to die for!” Nora was eating powder donuts from a blue bag, getting her black “boop” shirt messy with the white powder. “They’re soooo tiny, but so yummy! Weiss, you have to try one! They’re so tiny, they’re perfect for you! But make sure you don’t stand completely still, we might think you’re a piece of powder.”

“No thank you.” Weiss denied. “I don’t eat junk food, especially stuff that’ll make me fat.”

“Weiss, some fattening up could do you some wonders in this case.” Yang said, earning laughs from the girls.

“Come on, Weiss, try a donut!” Nora placed a donut on the floor beside the tiny heiress. “It’s yummy powdery sugary goodness!”

“Yeah, Weiss, it’s only a little bit.” Ruby said. “Treat yourself.”

“…” Weiss spoke lowly, “My father never let me have sweets… He said it wasn’t healthy and it shortens my lifespan.”

Blake raised a brow at this. The five girls stared at Weiss. “…But what does he know!” With that, Weiss dug into the large mini donut and burrowed a short tunnel.

“Weiss, I didn’t know you were a gopher Faunus!” Pyrrha joked. The friends shared in laughter.

Ruby watched the donut as Weiss popped out of it, shaking the powder off her body and laughing. Ruby loved seeing all her friends so happy. Even despite Weiss’ situation, they could laugh and play. “I wish we could spend every day this way.” Ruby said. “Nothing but our friendship keeping sadness away.” She ate triangle-shaped chips from a yellow bag. (One of the chips had a black dot in its center.) “Do you think there are other worlds where there’s no conflict and everyone gets along?”

“If there was a world like that, I wouldn’t mind living there.” Blake replied, eating a pretzel. “But we can only make the best of the world we live in. Right?”

“Yeah, but it’s a good world all the same.” Pyrrha smiled. “It’s dangerous, it’s chaotic… but as long as it has good people, what more can we ask for. In fact, maybe we should let Jaune and Ren in.”

“Nuh-uh, boys will smell this place up!” Nora yelled. “Besides, they spend every day with us. Maybe they need to reinvigorate their masculinity.”

**JNPR’s Room**

“Ren, can I please open my eyes now?” Jaune asked.

“In a sec.” Ren added the last touches and backed away. “All finished.” Jaune opened his eyes as Ren held a mirror up.

Jaune panicked at seeing spiky magenta eyeliner around his eyes and standing hair dyed like flames. “AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!”

**Roof**

Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black stood on the edge of the dorm building’s roof, viewing Beacon’s glory under the night. Emerald pulled out her scroll and phoned someone. Three seconds later, Roman Torchwick’s face appeared on the screen. _“Emerald, it’s five minutes ’til 10. I’m really not up for a date right now.”_ Roman greeted slyly.

“Very funny. You stay up all night playing with the White Fang, Torchwick. We just thought you and those restless Faunus would be interested in something.”

_“Whatever it is, it better be worth my time.”_

“You know that President Schnee’s daughter is attending Beacon, right?” Mercury asked. “Well, the thing is… she has sort of a little problem at the moment.”

_“What kind of little problem?”_

“You’re an expert on Dust, right?” Emerald smirked. “How would you like the chance to get your hands on some Shrink Dust?”

Torchwick’s smile faltered, showing intrigue. _“Shrink Dust?”_

“Not just that.” said Mercury. “But revenge on the Schnee Family for all those White Fang.”

 

**I think this story will end either next chapter or a 4th chapter… though I’m placing bets on the former. Thanks to all that commented on the first one, I’ll see you for more.**

**…**

** Billy C. makes a cameo. ;3 **


	3. The Frame Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss Schnee is kidnapped by the White Fang, so it is up to her friends to save her! This incident may also work in their favor...

**This is the last chapter of _Shrinking Ice Violet_. It seems like this story was pretty popular given all the Favorites, but not enough people comment. :P Well, I might post it to FanFiction, anyway.**

****

**_

Chapter 3: The Frame Game

_**

****

**Beacon Academy Courtyard**

After the slumber party, Weiss slept in the birdhouse Nora built for her. They put Weiss’ sock inside the house for her to use as a bed. The next day, RWBY and JNPR attended each of their classes while keeping Weiss’ secret. They deceived their teachers and fellow students into thinking Weiss was sick, but they didn’t think this lie could last too long. Eventually, Weiss would have to decide on a way to lift this curse, choose between asking her father for help or the Atlesian Army.

During the day, Weiss had been hiding inside Blake’s ear. Now that the tension was out of the way, Weiss found Blake to be a lot more tolerable than Ruby at this size. She was also more gentle than Yang. At lunch, Blake got an apple that she would cut into small bits. Outside, she sat behind a tree and held the apple bits in her hand while Weiss nibbled on them. “Hm hm hm.” Blake chortled.

“What?” Weiss looked up from chewing and asked.

“From here, it looks like I’m feeding an ant my lunch. Look how small and cute you are, Weiss. The heir to the Schnee fortune… a Faunus’s little pet.”

“Go ahead and mock me.” Weiss snapped haughtily. “Don’t expect me to offer _you_ a job when I get bigger.”

“I’ll take that chance, little SnowPea.”

“Oh, ha ha. Like I didn’t see THAT one coming.”

The girls laughed for a moment. After Weiss was done eating, Blake put her on her shoulder and took out a book to read. Weiss lied down to relax and stretch her limbs after being cramped in Blake’s ear. After a couple minutes, she glanced down and asked, “What are you reading?”

“ _The Princess of Peas_. It’s a fairytale about an arrogant princess who’s shrunk down to pea size. Her servants sweep her out of the castle and she’s found by this poor girl. Checked it from the library yesterday.”

“Isn’t that a children’s story? I didn’t think you were into that.”

“I’m not usually, but recent events… made me want to give it a chance.” She smirked.

“Oh, so that’s how you think of us.” Weiss rolled on her front, legs bent up as she looked at Blake’s eye. “I’m the snobby princess and you’re the poor animal who wants a chance to feel big for once.”

“I didn’t need to feel big, Weiss. You were a small-minded person to begin with. Stuck-up little pea.”

“Fatheaded animal.”

They laughed it off again. Given Weiss’ situation, they couldn’t take one-another’s insults seriously. After all, Weiss was in no position to be snobby, even she knew that. In fact, she felt it was kind of nice. It was like a trust exercise between herself and Blake, and every moment was closing the tension between them.

However, there was still something on Weiss’ mind. She lay down on Blake’s shoulder and decided to say it aloud. “Blake, I feel like I should ask you something… Like, I’m really glad that you and I could clear the air with each other… but I feel like I only wanted us to be friends so…so I could look at myself better. So I could tell myself that I’m not prejudiced. Do you think that’s true.”

“Well, that depends.” Blake replied, still staring at her book. “When you apologized, and when you were refusing to tell the truth… did you think of my feelings, or did you only think of yourself?”

“I don’t know. For most of that time, I was just wondering how you felt about me. Like whether you hated me or not.”

“And why did that matter to you?”

“Well…” Weiss tried to think of an answer. All she could conceive was, “Because you’re my friend. And my teammate. I didn’t want things to be awkward between us, but I wasn’t sure how to approach it.”

“Then you don’t need to worry about it. Weiss, you said that you didn’t care I was a Faunus. You wanted me to like you because we’re teammates. And maybe you want to stop being prejudiced so you can seem like a better person, but that change has to happen naturally. You couldn’t just like Faunus for the sake of liking them. You look at them the same way as anyone else, whether you like them or not. So get past my heritage and ask yourself, do you like me for who I am?”

“…I’m not sure, to be honest, I mean most of the time you’re dull and quiet, and I don’t like your fashion sense. I didn’t really like painting that black polish on your nails last night, don’t you know white makes you seem more elegant?”

“Hm hm hm.” Blake chuckled. “Well, your fashion sense hurts my eyes.”

“Says the uncouth animal.” They laughed once more. “But seriously… I’m glad I have you as a friend, Blake.”

“You too, SnowPea. But what are we going to do about your condition? I could try to find something in this children’s book…”

“I know, Blake. And… I think I’m just going to swallow my pride and ask my father for help.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. He might reprimand me, but hopefully I’ll still get to inherit the company. I’m just worried about how he’ll react if he knows you guys found out.”

“We can protect ourselves, Weiss. And we’ll stick up for you as well. It’s Mr. Schnee’s fault that you’re like this, so the least he should do is help you. I’m counting on that.”

“Hey, Blake!” Ruby called as she and Yang approached them. “We searched the library again for any more Dust cures, couldn’t find anything. We sent Team JNPR to check on the You-Know-What Dust.”

“You think we have to worry about Nora throwing it around?” Yang remarked.

“Ha ha ha! Hopefully not. You guys up for cotton candy? I know I am.”

“Not after yesterday’s experience.” Weiss remarked.

“Why, what happened?” Blake asked.

“Nothing.”

“Get one for me!” Yang said.

“Okay, Yang!” Ruby jogged over to the cotton candy stand.

“Ruby!” She stopped and turned left: Penny was grinning and waving at her. “Salutations!”

“Penny!” Ruby joined her. “You going to get cotton candy, too?”

“Not quite. I only eat to make people believe I’m… you know. Is your friend, Weiss still okay?”

“Yeah, but she’s still tiny. She didn’t hurt you too much when she was inside you, did she?”

“Just a few cut wires. Thankfully, my Aura allows me to self-repair any damages.”

“That’s pretty handy. Any damages?”

“Internal ones, at least. But if I lost an arm or something, I might need more time. Actually, Ruby, I was wondering if you can help me with a small dilemma.”

“Ruby!” Jaune Arc jogged up to the girls. “Um, hi…” he said to Penny. “Are you a friend of Ruby’s?”

“On second thought, I’ll go ask someone else.” Penny said nervously, cupping a hand over part of her neck. “Farewell, my friend.” She ran away.

“Jaune, if you’re looking for Weiss, she’s over there with the others. What’s the problem?”

“It’s the Dust. Where did Weiss say it was hidden?”

“Under her bed. What, can’t you find it?”

“Well… no.”

**RWBY’s Dorm**

Team RWBY returned to the dorm to find Nora and Ren crouched over an empty box. “But… that was where it was.” Weiss said with utter confusion and worry. “Did we forget to lock the door?”

“I locked it.” Blake reminded. “And it couldn’t have been the head resident because she would’ve taken the whole box. The window’s closed, so no one could’ve climbed in.”

“Maybe the capsule shrunk to super ultra micro size!” Nora gasped.

“But why didn’t it shrink before?” Ren asked.

“Pyrrha, you said that our spare key was still in your room, right?” Yang asked. “We lent you ours to get in.”

“Yes?”

“Uh-oh.” Jaune felt his pockets. He approached JNPR’s door and opened it. “Gah! I forgot to lock our room!” There were two keys on their drawer. “They could’ve used the spare key to sneak in your room, take the Dust, and put the key back so we wouldn’t notice!”

“Let’s go to the tower and check the security footage.” Pyrrha suggested.

“We can’t just go, they’ll get suspicious!” Weiss stated.

“Weiss, what if your father’s agent already came to get it?” Blake inquired.

“He couldn’t have. My scroll doesn’t have any messages, and he couldn’t have known about the key in JNPR’s room, assuming they used it.”

“Well, who do you think could’ve taken it?” asked Yang.

“To be honest, I wouldn’t put it past Team CRDL.” Jaune replied. “In fact, I hear Cardin’s kind of rich. He might know what Shrink Dust is and he’s planning something with it.”

“That’s PERFECT!” Nora clapped. “We’ll wait for him to do something and frame him for Weiss being this way!”

“To be honest, that’s a good plan.” Ren chuckled.

“Knowing him, he’s going to use it on Velvet.” Blake said resentfully.

“Guys, you’re jumping to conclusions.” Pyrrha stated. “I know Team CRDL are jerks, but anyone could’ve taken the Dust. A spy or something. Ruby, didn’t you mention getting into a fight with someone in the tower?”

“Right.” Ruby lightly smacked her forehead in remembrance. “I wonder if it was the same person?”

“I’m tired of just standing around and talking about it.” Yang said impatiently. “Let’s split up and search the school for anyone suspicious.”

“I can’t think of anything else to do.” Weiss sighed. “Fine, but we better do it quickly.”

Both teams locked their rooms and raced outside. “What the-?!” Jaune exclaimed. Neither of them were prepared for what awaited: a swarm of Grimm, ranging from Beowolves, Ursai, and Nevermores.

“Where did all these Grimm come from?!” Pyrrha shouted.

“Everyone, get your weapons!” Ruby grabbed her scroll and contacted her locker, the others following suit as seven lockers crashed in front of them. They retrieved their weapons and jumped around the lockers to face the Grimm.

“Weiss, you hide in here.” Blake placed her friend inside her locker after retrieving her Gambol Shroud. Ruby and Blake began slicing Grimm stylishly, Nora smashed Beowolves with her hammer (pretending it was Whack-A-Mole), and Yang punched Ursai in the guts with flaming fists.

But as suddenly as the Grimm showed up, they were wiped out in what felt like seconds. Other students were staring at them like they had lost their minds. They were approached by Headmaster Ozpin, who was holding a plate with a cup of hot tea. “Is there a reason you kids are slashing at open air?”

“Uh, hi Professor Ozpin!” Ruby waved in a nervous fashion. “Don’t mind us, just defending ourselves!”

“What do you mean open air?” Jaune questioned. “Didn’t you see those Grimm that just appeared?!”

“No, what I saw was seven of my students whipping their weapons around at nothing. If you guys are eager for practice, you can go to the sparring hall. Otherwise, you’re not allowed to summon your weapons without a good reason.”

“We know that!” Pyrrha argued. “There really were Grimm!”

“Look, even if Grimm magically appeared on the premises, our alarms would go off. Please, just put your weapons away and be ready for your classes.” The headmaster turned to leave, trusting they would obey.

“Sigh… Yes, Sir.” Blake went around to put her Gambol Shroud back, and realized her locker hadn’t closed fully. When she opened it, she gasped.

“Why would he think all seven of us just imagined it?” Jaune reasoned.

“Guys, Weiss is gone!”

“What?!” Yang gasped at Blake’s report.

“I hid her in my locker, but… she’s not there, anymore!”

“The Grimm didn’t eat her, did they?!” Ruby asked, worried.

“Check the ground, maybe she’s somewhere else!” Pyrrha suggested. The group checked under their feet and looked around the ground.

From afar, Emerald and Mercury watched them, laughing softly at their foolishness. “Not bad, Em.” Mercury praised. “But you could’ve kept it a little longer.”

“I can’t hold illusions on that many people for too long. At least Neo was able to take Schnee.”

“Should we make sure she gets through the passage okay?”

“She’ll be alright. Just keep acting casual. The rest is up to Roman.”

**Bathroom**

“Penny, we are scheduled for the Trapping Class in 150 seconds.” Ciel told her as they entered the girls’ bathroom. “Please complete your bathroom visit quickly, and make sure to wipe-”

“Okay, I will!” Penny stated in irritation, her hand still over her neck. “I just want one minute to myself and put on makeup, like girls do! Perhaps go to the classroom and find a good seat for us!” She pushed Ciel out and shut the door.

After making sure no one was inside, Penny uncovered her neck to see the “B” magnet still attached to her. When Penny tried to get some food from her dorm’s fridge earlier, she accidentally touched and got it stuck to her hand. She’s been hiding it from Ciel all day, and this was her chance to get it off. She pulled out a knife and tried to jab it under the magnet. “Hrrrrrrr!” Unbeknownst to her, Neopolitan – disguised in a school uniform and black hair – entered the bathroom and stared curiously at Penny. “Come on, please get off!” Penny whispered, eyes closed during her struggle. “Eeeeee-YAH!” The magnet popped off—Penny fell back and knocked Neo down.

Neo dropped a jar that slid and stopped against a wall. The disguised girl grunted under Penny’s heavy weight. “I’m so sorry!” Penny quickly got up and pulled Neo to her feet. “I was playing with glue and something got stuck! Let me get your…” She went to pick up the jar. There was something white and tiny inside, dizzy after the experience. Penny looked closer. The person inside started screaming and banging the glass. “Weiss?”

Neo bashed Penny in the head with her umbrella and knocked her out. She recovered the jar, smirking at the fallen redhead. Neo moved aside the trashcan and opened a secret hatch in the floor. Penny’s mind sparked, reactivating her vision in time to see Neo climb down the secret tunnel and move the hatch back over it. Penny helped herself up, clutching the spot where Neo hit her. Her Aura began to repair the damage inside. Penny took out her scroll and dialed the number for Ruby’s scroll. Ruby’s face appeared. _“Hey, Penny. What’s going on?”_

“Ruby, someone’s kidnapped Weiss! Come to the girls’ bathroom!”

By this time, classes had restarted, so there was no one around to see RWBY and JNPR go into the bathroom (including the boys). Penny showed them the secret hole Neo climbed into. “The person who took Weiss climbed down there?” Ruby asked.

“Yes. A girl with black hair and a uniform had Weiss in a jar. She knocked me down when I noticed her.”

“It has to be the person who took the Dust.” Blake deduced. “No time to waste, let’s go down and save her.” She already began climbing down.

“But what are we going to do about our classes?” Jaune asked.

“Duuuuh! We pin the blame on whoever’s behind this!” Nora said logically. “Down the rabbit hole we go!” She jumped in, pushing Blake the rest of the way down. They thudded not far in, implying it was a short shaft.

“Come on, Jaune, you know Weiss takes priority.” Pyrrha stated before going down.

“R-Right, I know. I was only saying…” Jaune followed.

“Ruby, I want to help you, but my escort is going to get worried.” Penny mentioned.

“You don’t have to come, Penny. But try to keep in touch with me. Your dad works for the military, right?”

“Of course.”

“The army has a way to fix Weiss’ condition. After I find out where we are, I’ll call you. Could you have the army come to us?”

“Affirmative!” Penny saluted.

“Great, Penny! I’m glad we can count on you. Takes notes for me, okay?” Ruby was the last to climb down.

**Abandoned warehouse**

Roman Torchwick paced back and forth in a small room with a sewer lid. The angry chants of the White Fang were heard outside. He saw the sewer lid slide open and his henchgirl come out. “There you are, Neo! The Fang’s getting impatient, did you get ‘em or what?”

“Yep! Right here!” Neo presented the vial of Shrink Dust and Weiss’ jar.

“Well well well!” Roman smirked and took the jar, holding it close to his eye. “We have a tiny Schnee after all.”

_“LET ME GO! When my father hears about this, you’re gonna be sorry!”_

“Sorry, didn’t catch that.” Roman remarked, for Weiss’ voice was muffled by the jar. “Don’t worry, Schnee, I’ll give you a welcome party.”

Roman and Neopolitan walked out onto a stage above a crowd of White Fangs. “’EY, you gonna tell us why you called us all here?!” a Faunus with lion claws yelled.

“Fellas, fellas!” Roman called over the shouting. “I’m sorry for taking time out of your busy schedules, but I thought you would be excited by what I’m about to show you. My assistant has in her hand a container of forbidden Shrink Dust!” Neopolitan smiled and raised the vial.

The Faunus gasped, growled, and raised their weapons threateningly. Weiss’ heart was racing, hearing the commotion. Roman’s hand was wrapped around the jar, hiding her from them. “You know it, don’t you?!” announced Roman. “The Dust President Schnee used to shrink and capture your people! If not for the army’s interference, you all would’ve been living off a tiny ant farm in the Schnee Family’s mansion! The army ordered Mr. Schnee to turn over the Shrink Dust, so how could there be more? Well, perhaps we should ask… his DAUGHTER!”

Roman held the jar up for all to see. The Faunus had to come closer to see the teeny-tiny SnowPea, trapped helplessly in her jar. Behind their masks, Weiss could feel the rage in their hearts, their hate for the Schnee name. “WHO WANTS HER?! Who wants a taste of vengeance?!” Roman held the jar above the crowd, and Weiss tried to back away from the glass floor as the White Fang desperately reached to claim her. There was no escape from the glass prison, and if Roman released his grip, her life would be in the hands of her enemies.

Roman pulled the jar back. “I would love to give you the sweet satisfaction… unfortunately, I must deny you the opportunity. It’s true that Weiss Schnee secretly kept a vial of Shrink Dust for her father’s sake… but who’s to say President Schnee doesn’t have more? What if he plans to shrink your kind in one fell swoop? Well, today we hold the trump card. Today is our chance to ruin Schnee Dust! If Mr. Schnee cares at all about his baby girl, he will reveal his collection of illegal Dust to the government and relinquish his company! That doesn’t necessarily mean we’ll give her back. But if Schnee decides that his company name is more important…” Roman held Weiss close to his devilish face, “I’ll let you decide what to do with her.”

“MELT HER IN A CANDLE!” one Faunus cheered.

“Cut her down the middle!” Another swung his sword.

“All in good time.” Roman opened the jar and dipped Weiss onto his hand. “Now for your role in the plot, Snowflake. Your father must have a personal phone line he uses to call his daughter. Tell us what it is so we can get negotiations underway.”

“Not in a million years!” Weiss refuted. “I’ll never betray my father to the likes of you!”

“Still got a little fire, eh Snowflake? Well, I know how to burn you out.” Roman carried Weiss to a box on a short stack and opened it. Weiss gasped at the swarm of Parasite Grimm. The ant-size monsters would make a fair match for Weiss’ size. “I’ve been waiting for a good excuse to use these things. Think over your decision while fighting them.” Roman dropped Weiss inside.

She quickly grabbed her rapier and began slicing the ants with unmatched speed. She was able to clear enough space for her to conjure platforms and attempt to jump out of the box, but Neo smacked the tiny Schnee back down. Roman came with a large jar of Parasites and poured some in, forcing the heiress to exhaust herself further. “You’re not going to let those things eat her before WE do?!” a Faunus protested.

“Don’t worry, I’m only trying to wear her down.” Roman assured. “Admittedly, she’s too good to be beaten by ants. You all guard the exits, make sure no one interrupts our party. Weiss will be too tired to carry on eventually. Then she’ll comply with our demands.”

**Sewers**

RWBY and JNPR had been traveling the sewers for half an hour, constantly ambushed by crocodile Grimm called Lurkers, hiding in the filthy river. Pyrrha was quick to show her spear at the Lurkers and protect her friends. She was leading the way through the labyrinth, for she could sense a trail of Aura left by the kidnapper, who had apparently flown through as the trail was in midair. “We have to be under the city by now.” Jaune said, feeling the most tired from running. “I can’t believe how many Grimm are down here.”

“How did these people even know about the secret passage?” Ren asked.

“Ren, if you were any better at Hide-and-Seek, you would see strange things.” Nora noted.

“My scroll isn’t getting reception down here.” Yang held her scroll up as it displayed a static screen. “We’ll have to climb up one of these holes to find out where we are.”

“Guys, I think this is where they climbed up.” Pyrrha stopped beside a ladder to a sewer hatch. “The trail goes up there.”

“I’ll check it out.” Blake volunteered, climbing the ladder. The Faunus lightly tipped up the lid, her amber eyes skimming left and right. The room appeared small and empty, so she climbed out. She held up her scroll and was able to get a reading on the digital map. She stuck her head into the sewer hole and whispered to her friends, “We’re in a warehouse in the outskirts of town. There are other sewer lids outside. You guys find them and get a better visual on where we are. I’m going to look around.”

“Okay, Blake.” Ruby whispered. “Be careful.”

Blake closed the lid and unwrapped her ribbon, so her cat ears could pick up vibrations and silent sounds. She crept up to the doorway and peeped into the warehouse. There were White Fang members lurking about, and she could hear a familiar voice to the left. “We can do this all day, Snowflake. I have plenty of Parasites waiting to snack.”

“Weiss.” Blake said lowly. She backed into the room and called her friends on the scroll. “Guys, do you read me? I think I know where Weiss is, but there’s too many people. I need you to raise a distraction. Are you outside, yet?”

“We hear you, Blake.” Ruby said to her scroll, climbing a ladder. “We’ll let you know if we do.”

The six kids climbed out of a sewer between some withered buildings. Ruby peeked around the left one to see five White Fang members outside a warehouse. “That has to be the place. I’m going to call Penny and tell her to send the military.”

“Why? I thought Weiss was going to get her father’s help.” Yang replied.

“I know, but I think we can make Nora’s idea work after all.” Ruby smirked. “The Frame Game.”

“Eeeeeek, that’s my favorite game, besides Tag!” Nora beamed.

“Okay.” Yang agreed. “Then let’s focus on saving Weiss until they come. First, we need to distract those guys.”

“KEEP CALM BECAUSE I’M QUEEN OF THE CASTLE!” Nora ran out in the open and began frantically swinging her hammer. “KEEP CALM EVERYBODY, QUEEN OF THE CASTLE IS HERE!”

The five Faunus raised weapons and chased the excitable redhead, Nora defending herself as her friends ran for the garage door entrance. Pyrrha used her power to make the garage lift up, drawing attention from the White Fang inside. “CRAP, they found us!” Roman exclaimed. “Stop them!”

While Pyrrha and Ren clashed with the White Fang, Yang bypassed the Faunus and rushed up to the stage. Roman shot rapid bullets at her with his Melodic Cudgel, but Yang managed to avoid the shots and punch flames. While Yang kept him distracted, Blake snuck up to the stage and looked in the open box. “Weiss!”

She was almost out of breath from fighting the Parasites, but seeing her friend come to rescue her filled her spirits. “Blake!”

“Hold it, Kitty Cat!” Blake whipped around: Neopolitan was holding a gun with the Shrink Dust vial lodged inside. “Get ready to become an Itty Kitty!”

“Blake!” Jaune chucked his sword and knocked the gun out of Neo’s hand. She and Blake dove at it, tugging over the weapon before throwing it farther away. Blake punched Neo down and went to grab Weiss, cupping both hands over her friend before sprinting off in the warehouse.

“NO! AFTER HER, YOU IDIOTS!” Roman ordered.

Neo whipped out her umbrella to swoop by, grab the shrink ray, and pursue the Faunus. White Fang ambushed Blake, and because she was holding Weiss, she couldn’t grab her weapon and was forced to dodge. The window on their left shattered as Ruby burst in, slashing Crescent Rose at the masked Faunus. “Blake, take Weiss and get out of here! Penny said she called the Atlesians, they’ll be coming soon.”

Blake nodded and jumped on a tall box stack to leap out the window. Neo still pursued as Blake dashed through the abandoned neighborhood, swift as the cat she is. Blake ran behind some buildings and came out further down the street, and Neo flew faster to land in front and shoot Shrink Dust from the gun. However, Blake dispersed into black smoke—it was a Shadow Clone. Neo gasped and went airborne again, seeing the real Blake leap across rooftops.

Blake jumped down an alleyway and tried to run further, only to stop at a dead end. “End of the line, Kitty Cat.” She turned as Neopolitan set foot in the way of their exit. “Listen… why don’t you hand over the little Snowflake, and I’ll feed you extra rations after I shrink you.”

“Hm hm hm…” Blake smirked, viewing the tiny Weiss on her palm. “You seem to forget something: I’m a Faunus, too. And I never liked this racist little pea. I’ve wanted to do this for a long time… and now that none of my friends are around, they’ll never know. HA-OMP!” Blake tilted her head back and dropped Weiss down her throat.

Neo was horrified by the sight. The shrink ray trembled in her hand. Blake swallowed and licked her lips, grinning with malicious sharp teeth. “Y-You…You swallowed your friend…”

“She was never my friend.” Blake smirked. “I’ll tell my teammates and everyone at Beacon that YOU ate her. They’ll be so angry, they’ll want to murder you.” She stepped forward with a psychotic aura, drawing her katana. “You won’t have another night of rest. Or better yet, I’ll just carve out your guts in my hopeless attempt to save her.”

“Nnnn! AAAAHH!” Neo whipped open her umbrella and flew as fast as she could from the murderous Faunus.

Blake chortled and glanced up at her right cat ear as Weiss climbed out. “I didn’t know you could make clones of other people.” she praised.

“You need to get to know me better.”

On her way back to the warehouse, bullets shot at Neo and caused her to drop the shrink ray. Nora caught it and saluted, “Thank yoooouuu!” Ren twirled his twin pistols, giving Neo a cool smile.

Roman Torchwick fled outside in search of Neo and Blake. When he saw Yang and Pyrrha behind him, he raised Melodic Cudgel, ready to defend. The air filled with sounds of sirens and ship engines: Atlesian soldiers began swarming the area, locking guns on the White Fang and Roman. _“Roman Torchwick – criminal number 274761453, you’re under arrest for associating with the White Fang, kidnapping, and possession of illegal Dust.”_

“Whoa, whoa, wait a second!” Roman raised his hands. “That Shrink Dust wasn’t mine, I got it from Schnee Dust! Schnee Dust has it!”

_“Where is your proof?”_

“My proof? It’s…” Roman glanced upward. Neopolitan swooped down and grabbed her boss’s hand, evading their gunshots and flying into the sunset. “IT’S IN THE PUDDING WHERE IT ALWAYS IS! Until next time, suckers!”

“Officers!” Lie Ren and Nora ran up and showed them the shrink ray. “This is the Shrink Dust Roman used to kidnap Weiss Schnee.”

“Where is Weiss Schnee?”

“I have her.” Blake arrived and presented the tiny Schnee in her hand. The soldiers were surprised to see her. “Can you guys do something to fix her?”

“We do have a means to reverse the effects of Shrink Dust. But can you confirm if Torchwick’s claim was true or not?”

“I…” Blake glanced down at Weiss, who was shaking her head. “No, I don’t know.”

“Very well. We’ll take Miss Schnee to headquarters and have her returned safely once she is restored.”

“Actually, would it be alright if _I_ held onto her?” Blake requested. “She’s my friend. I should go with her.”

RWBY and JNPR exchanged smiles. Weiss and Blake shared one as well. “All right, we’ll allow it.” the soldier complied. “The rest of you, secure the White Fang.”

Blake was escorted to a ship, sitting on a bench and placing Weiss on her shoulder. “Blake… thank you.”

“It was nothing.” Blake said. “Any friend would do the same.”

“I know… but until today, I never realized how lucky I am to have friends like you. If it weren’t for you, Ruby, Yang, or the others… I would be dead.”

“That’s what friends are for, Weiss. We fight together and we protect each other. You were the one who taught me that.”

“I did?”

“When you guys came to find me before. When you said you didn’t care about my past or if I was a Faunus. I kept feeling bad about myself, but you helped me realize none of it mattered. Because we were friends.”

“Hmm…” Weiss lay down to rest on her friend’s shoulder. She was calm on the journey to the Atlesian Headquarters, feeling safe in Blake’s care. As soon as this journey was over, she would treasure each moment with her friends.

**Beacon Academy, the following day**

_“Our top story today, released to us by Atlesian Army officials this morning, the White Fang came into possession of illegal Shrink Dust and used it to kidnap Weiss Schnee – youngest daughter of Schnee Dust’s esteemed president – from the safety of Beacon Academy.”_ The students of Beacon were watching the news broadcast on the large TV in the cafeteria.

_“How the White Fang came to acquire the forbidden Dust is unknown. However, Atlesian officials have secured the only known vial and have restored Miss Schnee to regular size. President Schnee was contacted by the military regarding this matter, but he denies having anything to do with it. Schnee Dust is currently be investigated for…”_

“Well, Weiss, it looks like your father got off scot-free.” Blake said. They were between Ruby and Yang at a table, across from JNPR and Penny. “Has he called you about it, yet?”

“Not really… But if he does, I don’t think I’m going to answer. It is his fault all that happened to me. I’m going to wait for him to apologize in person.”

“You’re going to let the guilt chew away at him?” Blake cocked a brow.

“More or less. But if he isn’t sorry, then I won’t want to talk with him, anyway. At least something good came out of it, though.” Weiss smiled at her friend. “Thank you for saving me, Blake.”

“I heard you the first time. But I have to wonder… if this whole thing didn’t happen, would you have ever wanted to talk to me about our problem?”

“I don’t know.” Weiss stared at the table. “I think I was only afraid of making you more upset. And after yesterday… I just hate the White Fang even more. I was so helpless and so afraid… it makes it hard not to judge other Faunus.”

“Yeah… I understand.”

“Er, but I don’t mean you, of course!” Weiss said quickly. “You helped me! You’re…” It might’ve been wrong to say ‘one of the good ones,’ Weiss thought.

“Save it, Weiss. Deep down, you’ll probably always have a sore spot for Faunus just like I’ll always have a sore spot for your father. But we’ve both said and done things we aren’t proud of. As long as we have that in common… I still think we can be friends.”

Weiss was about to respond… but she glanced at the opposite table and saw Cardin talking to Velvet, with the ladder keeping her head turned. “Excuse me for a moment.”

“Just admit it, Velvet, you were the one that kidnapped Weiss, weren’t you?” Cardin asked with a smirk. “I heard you whispering to Coco that you don’t like her.”

“I never said anything like that.” Velvet argued.

“Right. Then I guess you don’t have any dangerous weapons hidden under your uniform. I bet one of the guards would buy it if I told him. You aren’t afraid of a body cavity search, are ya?”

“Cardin,” Weiss began reprovingly, “why don’t you just drop the act and ask Velvet on a date?”

“W-What?” Cardin whipped around in shock. The nearby students were staring curiously, including Velvet.

“I know your type, Cardin. You have irrepressible sexual tendencies and you make fun of Velvet in a sad attempt to burn them off.”

“I DO NOT!!” Cardin flinched at the accusation. The students snickered and Velvet was repulsed. “Quit making crap up, Schnee!”

“Then next time, don’t drop your diary-full-of-bunny-pictures outside the locker room. I was pretty stunned when I read who drew those pictures.”

“You know what, both of you can screw it. I’m going outside.” Cardin stomped away in anger and was followed by his snickering teammates.

“In truth, I don’t know if any of that’s true.” Weiss said to Velvet. “But he should leave you alone for a while.”

“Um… Thanks, Weiss.” Velvet said with a light smile. “I appreciate it.”

“It was nothing, I just got tired of seeing him waste his time like that. You need to try sticking up for yourself more. Anyways, see you later.” Weiss returned to her table, leaving Velvet with the impression of her normal snooty tone. Ruby and Yang smiled proudly at her.

“Not bad, SnowPea.” Blake smirked.

“So, boys make fun of girls because they’re in love?” Penny asked. “What is love, anyway, Ruby?”

“It’s a crazy emotion, Penny.” Ruby laughed. “It’d be too hard to explain.”

“But not too badly.” Weiss smiled. “I mean, I love all you guys for helping me. You all are my friends!”

“I’m your friend too, right?” Penny asked.

“Of course, Penny! You helped helped keep my secret.” Weiss winked at the robot. “I owe you one.”

“You’re acting way too sappy, Weiss.” Yang remarked. “Did your ego stay small or something?”

“Who knows. Is it really so bad I wanna be happy around you guys?”

“Not at all, Weiss!” Ruby grinned. “I hope we all stay happy forever!”

 

**What could possibly go wrong? X3 So yeah, this wasn’t as good as my _Fairy Tail_ stories, but it was still pretty fun to write! This story was also sort of a preview to future events to come in my main universe. Thanks to all who read and Favorited, and if you feel like it, check out my Gameverse Crossover Saga. Laters!**

**…**

**_Weiss Schnee will return in Operation: FROZEN._ **


End file.
